The present invention concerns a light housing for installation into an installation opening, in particular for a light in a motor vehicle.
In order to install a light or a light housing into an installation section (installation opening) in the ceiling of a motor vehicle, an additional metal frame is conventionally mounted in the ceiling in the vicinity of the installation opening. The light housing can e.g. then be mounted to this metal frame by means of a clipping connection. Release of this mounting, e.g. in order to exchange a light bulb, is not always as easy as desirable.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to create a light housing which can be installed into an installation opening without additional components (metal frames) in a simple, easy fashion.